Will of the Sacrificed
by Hyrulian Hero Akai
Summary: Elemental Star challenge and TMHC x-over. After bringing Sasuke back, the council decide that with Akatsuki on the lose, Naruto is too dangerous to keep in Konoha. Before leaving, he is visited by Fu and a small blonde gaki. Who is she? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

****

A/N: Yeah I know... another Naruto fic xD. This one's been in my head since I began reading the Missing Hokage challenge fics. I'll be crossing it over with the Elemental Star challenge and throwing in several ideas I came up with from reading other fics as well. This will be a harem and I already have the girls picked out. As per the Missing Hokage challenge, one of them will be Hinata. I will reveal two others this chapter and will reveal the remaining two once I reach the chapters in which they enter. Fu and Yugito will both be jinchuriki and will be part of Naruto's harem. Hope you all enjoy it.

__

Disclaimer: Read well cuz im only saying this once. I do not own Naruto. I only own my ideas and OCs I may or may not use.

_Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep..._ The soft beeping of a heart monitor was the only noise heard in the hospital room of one Naruto Uzumaki as he fought to hold on to his life which was very nearly snuffed out by the trecherous Sasuke Uchiha. Two young women sat by his bedside, thier eyes focused solely on his face, hoping and praying that he would open his beautiful sapphire blue eyes and tell them that everything would be ok. "There has to be something we can do! I feel so useless just sitting here!" Yugito Nii spoke suddenly, her usual amber eyes taking on an azure tint as she unknowingly called upon her tenant's chakra.

Hinata, sensing this, placed a hand on her friend and teammate's shoulder. "Calm down, Yugito-chan. Getting upset won't help Naruto-kun at all. All we can do is wait and trust that Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san will do all they can to help him."

Just as Yugito was about to retort, the door to the room opened and a small blonde blur zoomed past the girls and appeared in Naruto's bed. "Tou-san!" A childish voice cried.

"Tou-san?" Both Yugito and Hinata questioned as they took note of the small blonde haired girl who couldn't be more than three or four clinging to the man they both loved.

"Sayuri-chan, don't go running off like that." Came a more mature female voice from behind the two surprised girls who quickly spun around and took up fighting stances only to see the familiar mint green hair and orange eyes of their long-time friend, Fu.

"Sorry, Kaa-san." Shiori responded, squirming around on the bed to get closer to Naruto.

Yugito's face broke into a grin and she began to giggle. "So you actually went through with your plan, Fu-chan? I bet the Taki council was thrilled." She said, refferining to the younger jinchuriki's plan to 'properly' thank Naruto for saving the village and her as well.

Fu gave a sheepish grin and blushed a bit. "Yeah. I wasn't expecting to get pregnant, ya know? But I'm glad I did. Sayuri-chan is the best thing to happen to me after Naruto." The Nanabi jinchuriki explained.

"Sayuri-chan," Hinata asked. "How old are you?"

The young girl regarded Hinata for a moment before holding up four fingers. "Kaa-san says I'm this many!" She said, giving the elder girl an all to familiar fox-like grin.

Hinata and Yugito were a bit shocked at seeing the infamous grin of the man they loved on the young girl's face, but quickly got over it and smiled back at her. "Ano," Hinata began. "Does Naruto-kun know about Sayuri-chan?"

Fu opened her mouth to respond with a positive but was cut off when another slightly raspy voice responded instead. "Of course I know about my little Hime. What kind of a father would I be if I didn't know about my precious daughter?" Naruto had finally woken up and was sitting up slightly, leaning back against the pillows to give him a bit of support and grinning the same fox-like grin as his daughter who squealed in joy and immediatley glomped her father causing him to hiss slightly in pain. "Easy, Hime. Tou-san still isn't all better yet."

Frowning slightly, Sayuri kissed Naruto's chest where her Kaa-san said he got injured and grinned up at him. "All better now, Tou-san?" She asked, smiling brightly.

Naruto chuckled and Hinata, Fu, and Yugito giggled at Shiori's actions. "I feel much better now, Saya-chan. Your kisses work just like magic." He told his daughter.

Now that father and daughter had become reacquainted, Yuigto and Hinata began questioning Naruto about his fight with Sasuke at the Valley of the End while Fu asked questions related to his life during the past year during which they had been apart. Outside this little bubble, things were not so happy however.

Senju Tsunade, world renowned medic and Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato was not happy at this point in time. First, the so-called 'honorable' councilors had tried to drag her away from her hospital in the middle of treatment of her favorite blonde gaki for an 'emergency' council meeting. Second, they seemed to be of the mind that th whims took prescedence over her duties; namely treating the ninja who had returned from the Sasuke Retrieval mission. Finally, they sat there, dictating terms to HER, the Hokage as if THEY were the ones who held power over Konoha and its shinobi.

"So those are your two choices, Tsunade-chan." Spoke Danzo Shimura as he tapped his cane on the ground.

A low growl escaped the Hokage's lips as she glared at the crippled war-hawk. "I'm sorry Danzo, I must have something stupid in my ear. I could have sworn you were ordering ME around." She spoke, her voice laced with killer intent.

Danzo either did not notice Tsunade's KI or simply did not care as he repeated himself. "I do not believe I stuttered, Tsunade-chan. Genin Naruto Uzumaki has become a security risk to our village. With Akatsuki wandering around free and collecting jinchuriki, our village is at risk so long as Genin Uzumaki remains here. Therefor, it is the decision of this council that he will be given forty-eight hours after his recovery to leave the village or we will have him executed."

As Danzo finished his little monolouge, the entire council room became laden with KI, causing both civilian and ninja alike to cower in their seats. "Tell me you old War-hawk," Tsunade began as she focused her considerable KI directly at him. "What makes you think you have the right order anything of the sort? You are not, nor will you ever be Hokage. I however, am Hokage, and as such any decisions about this village or its ninja are MY choice, not yours." She said, slamming her fist down on the table, cracking it.

"Normally that would be the case, Tsunade-Hime." Koharu Utane spoke up, passing a scroll to Tsunade. "However, we have here an order from the Fire Damiyo himself ordering Uzumaki's removal from the village either by execution or banishment. However, we on the council are not heartless. We realize how much you care for the brat so we are merely pushing for his exile instead of execution."

"Troublesome" Said one Shikaku Nara. "So basically, you went behind the back of the Hokage to fulfil your grudge against Naruto and finally remove him from the village." He sighed, shaking his head. "I'm fairly certain that's treason on some level."

Homura chose this moment to enter the conversation. "Not at all, Shikaku-san. It is written in the village charter that during the first year of a new Hokage's reign, the advisory council has the power to go to the Fire Lord with a request to override the Hokage on matters of village security to ensure the continued existence of our village." He informed the man."Also with him out of the picture, that Kumo spy will no longer have an excuse hang around the village."

At this statement, Shibi Aburame raised an eyebrow. "You are suggesting that Nii-san is a spy for Kumogakure? What evidence do you have which supports this theory? Since her arrival in the village several years ago, she has shown her loyalty and dedication to our village alongside Team Seven."

"She is still first and foremost a ninja of Kumogakure. For all we know, she has been secretly been reporting our village's activities to the Raikage, waiting for the right moment to strike." Danzo said, once again pounding his cane on the ground for emphasis.

A bark of laughter came from Tsume Inuzuka as she began to speak. "Yeah right Danzo. You're just mad because you couldn't get the two of them for your Root program. If the pup was gonna strike, she had the perfect chance during the Sand and Sound invasion. Instead she goes and helps Naruto take out Gaara and SAVE our village."

Danzo snorted. "Bah. My Root program was disbanded during the reign of the Yondaime, Inuzuka-san." He spoke with a note of finality. "Now, since there are no other matters to be discussed, this council is dismissed." That said, he and the other two advisors as well as the civilian portion of the council got up and left the room, leaving a seething Tsunade and many angry clan heads.

Back at the hospital, Naruto was once more resting with Sayuri snuggled in close to him as the three older girls chatted amongst themselves. However, their peace did not last long as an irate pink-haired kunoichi stormed into the room leveling a KI laden glare at the sleeping blonde, causing his daughter to awaken and look around sleepily. "Nartuo-baka!" Sakura screeched, causing those in the room to cover their ears at the volume. The only one seemlingly unaffected was Naruto himself who just mumbled in his sleep and rolled over.

Becoming infuriated by this, and not even noticing Yugito, Hinata, and Fu in the room, charged the sleeping blonde only to be stopped by a smaller blonde bullet who had leapt from the bed towards her Tou-san's would be attacker, knocking them both to the floor. "No hurt Tou-san!" Sayuri said angrily.

"Tou-san?" Sakura questioned once she had regained her senses. She stared at the blonde haired girl for a moment before it clicked. This was **Naruto's** child! There was no possible way that baka could have a kid this young at his age. He must have raped some poor woman or else forced them to sleep with him! These realizations further infuriated Sakura. It was clear to her that he had brainwashed the girl into somehow defending him and that he'd convinced her she didn't have a mother. There was other logical explanation for the child's reaction. Getting up and cocking back her first to bring it smashing into the unconcious blonde's face, Yugito, Hinata, and Fu prepared to move to intercept when once more the door to the room opened and Shizune entered and upon witnessing the scene, prompty took one of her poisoned senbon and used it to paralyze the pinkette.

Now that the threat to her little brother was out of the way, the raven haired girl finally took note of Naruto's teammates, Fu, and the odd small blonde haired child also in the room. Looking closer at the child, she noticed that one of her eyes was a bright sapphire blue whilst the other was an orange-red colour and that her hair while mostly blonde did have a bit of a seemingly mint green in it causing her to look back and forth between Naruto and Fu in confusion. "Ok," She began. "Somebody tell me whats going on here!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Some things I forgot to make clear in the last chapter. Naruto in this fic is 16 years of age. Fu is 17. Hinata and Yugito are 16 going on 17. Now, since I got so many nice reviews for the first chapter I decided to update sooner than I had planned! Hope you enjoy it and please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll be updating this =D.**

Heaving a sigh, Shizune sat down in a nearby chair and rubbed her temples. "Let me get this straight." She said, pointing to Fu. "After the mission Lady Tsunade sent Naruto-kun, you decided to 'thank' him by taking him into your bed and having intercourse with him."

Fu blushed slightly. "You make it sound so dirty Shizune-san, but yes. I thanked Naruto for saving our village by making love with him. I never have and never will regret it." She said, hugging a now sleeping Sayuri close to herself.

Rubbing her temples a bit more, Shizune moved her gaze to Yugito. "You knew about this and allowed it to continue despite knowing the trouble it would cause later on."

The Nibi Jinchuriki gave a nonplussed shrug. "Yeah, I did. Fu-chan is a Jinchuriki just like Naru-kun and myself." Her gaze hardened a bit. "A little something you may not know about Jinchuriki: we need to find a purpose in life otherwise we end up like Gaara-kun used to be." She explained. "The last thing we need or want is another psychopathic Jinchuriki running around screaming for blood."

This time it was Fu's turn to sigh. "I wasn't that bad, Yugito-chan." She countered, having heard all about Gaara's rampage from Naruto.

Focusing her attention on Naruto, she had one final question. "How in the world have you managed to keep this secret from everyone for this long?"

Naruto chuckled. "Shizune-neechan, who do you think you're talking to?" He asked, shaking his head, trying to keep his laughter quiet so as not to awaken his daughter. "Back before I first made Genin, I was the king of pranks! Nobody ever caught me except Iruka-sensei. I used to lead ANBU on chases throughout the village for hours and STILL manage to escape." Sighing, he winced a bit in pain before continuing. "I didn't hide it from anyone anyways. Baa-chan knew about it and much to both mine and Fu's displeasure, so does Ero-Sennin."

It was then that something clicked in Hinata's brain. "So is that why you always vanished two or three times a month without a trace?"

In response, Naruto just gave his teammate his fox-like grin. He knew that would be enough of a response for her.

"I knew it!" Yugito said excitedly. "I knew you were sneaking off to see someone. You smelled like beetles and peaches every time you came came back. You denied it but I knew it!"

Shizune couldn't believe it. Naruto, the boy she thought of as a younger brother was a father! Not only that, he had managed to hide it from her for so long. The worst part of it was that Tsunade herself was in on the secret! "Naruto, don't you think you and Fu are a bit young to have a child? Why did you do it?"

At Shizune's question, Fu hugged her daughter even closer, fear that Shizune wished to take her away creeping in.

Naruto gave a snort in response. "Shizune-neechan, me and Fu are both ninja. It's like Anko says: Old enough to kill old enough to... well do other stuff." He had to amend the last part for the little ears in the room, asleep or not, there was always a chance Sayuri would hear him and wake up. "Besides, I wasn't with Hinata or Yugito then, and the nobody in the village except them would have been willing to love me that way."

The young Jounin lowered her head slightly at Naruto's comment. She knew he was correct about that fact. Despite all he had done for the village over the years, the majority of Konoha still held a strong hatred for him. "I'm sorry Naruto, Fu. I didn't mean it like that. I just thought you two would have been more careful."

"If we had been more careful, Shizune-san, Sayuri would never have been born and I'd be all alone in Taki either being sent out on seduction mission after seduction mission or I'd be dead." Fu said just loud enough for the elder girl to hear so as not to awaken her daughter. "I'm glad it happened. I can't even picture life without my baby girl any more."

Yugito sighed. "Ya know, it's times like this I wonder if any of the other Jinchuriki have lived as hard of lives as we have..."

In the land of Yuki no Kuni in the royal palace, Princess Koyuki stood in the room of the two young girls she had come to think of as sisters. Smiling slightly at the sight of them, she recalled that fateful day when she had found them...

~_Flashback no Jutsu_!~

_Koyuki walked down the streets of Yukigakure, observing the repairs being done and making mental notes of things that would need to change in order to improve the village and bring it back to its former glory before her uncle took over. She was roused from her thoughts when she heard one of her guards shout and saw a white tiger with black stripes zoom by, carrying one of the bags of food she'd brought with her in it's mouth. "Ah! After that tiger!" She called, immediately racing off in the direction the tiger went. Around forty-five minutes later, the princess found herself without her guards in an abandoned building where she had followed the snow tiger._

_Said tiger was currently backed against a corner of the room she was in, seemingly guarding something behind it as it growled and pawed at the air in front of it, warning Koyuki to stay away. In the silence of the room, the princess was able to hear a sound, like a soft whimper she knew did not belong to either her or the tiger. No sooner had she heard this sound than did the tiger before her change into a young girl about ten with snow white hair and midnight blue eyes. When the girl had changed back, no clothes had appeared with her so she stood there naked with a bag of food hanging from her mouth._

_The young girl quickly removed the food bag and set it on the floor before reaching behind her and pulling forward a smaller girl probably no older than four or five onto her lap and began talking into the child's ear in a soft tone. "It's ok, Kisa-chan. Onee-chan is here. I'm here honey. I won't leave again for a while, I promise." The elder of the two young girls said. Once again reaching into the darkened corner, a tattered blanket was brought forth this time and wrapped around the child who shivered violently against her elder sister's body. She was dressed in a shirt about two sizes too small filled with holes and a summer skirt which did little against the weather in the village. _

"_Hime-sama!" One of Koyuki's guards called as he entered the house. _

_Holding up a hand, Koyuki ordered the guard to remain back as she took a couple of steps forward._

_This action however, caused the elder of the two younger girls to retreat back further into the corner, holding her younger sister close. "Please! Take the food back if you want it, just leave Kisa and I alone!" She cried as Kisa clung tighter to her. _

_Taking another tentative step forward, Koyuki spoke in a soft comforting voice. "It's alright child, I mean you no harm. Is this where you live?"_

_The girl shook her head. "Stay back!" She screamed. She had learned the way of the streets well these last few years. Rule number one: Trust nobody except family. Kisa looked up at her sister for a few moments before a violent shiver overtook her again and her eyes closed as darkness overtook her._

"_KISA-CHAN!" The elder girl screamed, trying to get her sister to respond. After about a minute of this and with Koyuki now approaching faster, she made a decision. 'Forgive me, Kaa-san, but I do this now to protect Kisa-chan.' Biting her finger, she drew blood and made a few quick hand seals. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" _

_A large snow tiger appeared between the girl and Koyuki. "Why have you summoned me, Amaya? You know Kaa-san will be unhappy with you. You are still not of age to take the test to freely summon us." It spoke._

"_Forgive me, Yuki-chan. Kisa-chan is in danger though! She running a bad fever and she just passed out! I can't go anywhere though because this woman and her guards are blocking the way. I am certain Shirayuki-sama will understand." Amaya spoke._

_Nodding and growling slightly, Yuki stared at the woman before her who had stopped moving forward and was now slowly backing up. It took a few moments, but recognition crossed the tiger's face. "Koyuki-hime?" _

_The princess blinked a few times before responding. "Do I know you?"_

"_No Hime, however, my clan is familiar with you. The family Toukan loyally served your father until the time of his death when your uncle stole the throne. Kisa and Amaya's parents fought valiantly with the Snow Tiger clan alongside them but in the end they lost leaving these young ones the only surviving members." Yuki explained. "Amaya, trust Koyuki-hime. She will cause you no harm." Once more, her attention turned to Koyuki. "I have a request of you, Hime-sama."_

"_I will be happy to hear a request of the noble Snow Tiger Clan of Yukigakure." Koyuki responded._

"_Take these children with you and give them a home. They have nothing left for them and they need a good home before they die on the streets. Do this for our clan and we shall swear loyalty to you and your family." Yuki explained._

"_Hime-sama..." Amaya whimpered slightly. "Yuki..."_

_Said tiger once more turned to Amaya. "Trust me cub, this woman will be good for you and Kisa."_

_Amaya sighed deeply and nodded. "I trust you, Yuki-chan."_

_Nodding once more, Koyuki spoke. "You have my word as Damiyo of Yuki no Kuni that I will protect Kisa and Amaya with all that I have."_

_Turning back to Koyuki one last time Yuki said,"One more thing you should know. Kisa contains our boss's mate, The Gobi no Ookami." That said, Yuki vanished in a puff of smoke and darkness claimed Amaya too. It had been a long time since she had rested and her body simply gave out._

_Sighing slightly, Koyuki turned back to her guard. "Find the others and bring them here now."_

"_Hai, Hime-sama."_

_~Flashback no Jutsu... Kai!~_

Over time, the princess had gotten to know the two girls quite well. It turns out that Amaya was given her power to transform into a snow tiger by her summon clan as a means of staying alive and protecting Kisa who is turns out was mute and unable to speak.

For the longest time, it was only Amaya who was able to understand the motions and gestures Kisa made and translate what they meant. Eventually however, the teachers at the palace had managed to teach Kisa, Amaya, and Koyuki herself sign language so that they would all be able to communicate back and forth without trouble.

Smiling at the memories, she looked down at Amaya and Kisa once more and kissed each girl on her forehead before saying. "Goodnight, girls. Sleep well."

~Back with Naruto and Co.~

Yugito shook her head to clear it. Honestly, the idea that anyone else had lived worse lives than her Naruto and Fu just made her sad. "So Shizune-san, what brings you here?"

Suddenly snapping her head up, Shizune looked at Yugito. "Oh! Thank you for reminding me, Yugito-chan. I came here to check up on Naruto-kun and make sure his recovery is going well." She said, getting up from her seat and moving to Naruto. Preforming hand signs, her hands glowed a soft green and she ran them over Naruto's body, frowning slightly as she did.

Seeing this, Hinata voiced what all three girls were thinking. "Is something wrong with Naru-kun, Shizune-san?"

Said medic turned to Hinata smiling slightly. "Not really, it just seems that Naruto's chidori wound is healing a lot slower than it should be... given his... accelerated healing he gains from his tenant." She sighed. "If I had to guess, it's from the tainted chakra of Sasuke's curse mark, and because of that my normal chakra isn't affecting it."

Standing up, Yugito moved over to Shizune, her left hand glowing with Nibi's chakra. "Here Shizune-san. Use Nibi-chan's chakra and combine it with your healing chakra to fix Naru-kun's wound."

Shizune seemed to think to herself for a moment before nodding and taking Yugito's glowing hand. Preforming singled handed seals this time, her hand once more glowed a light green but there were a few specks of dark blue mixed in as well. Placing her hand down on Naruto's chest, he winced slightly but she sighed in relief as she saw the wound slowly begin to heal. Shizune knew now that it would work, all she needed was time.

Unfortunately, time was not on her side for no sooner had she begun healing Naruto then did the door to his room fly open to reveal Sasuke Uchiha garbed in hospital clothes in full level two curse seal mode with an active chidori in hand. "TIME TO DIE DOBE!" He screamed as he flew into the room aiming directly for said blonde.


End file.
